


Stray Cat Blues • Mick Jagger x Reader

by jigsawturner



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/M, Mick Jagger/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigsawturner/pseuds/jigsawturner
Summary: mick jagger x reader fanfic !an au that takes place in high school. any year, mick era, or anything can be chosen but be aware that you are a teenager in this.hopefully this fanfic will be decent :)
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here!

"First day of 10th grade," Julia said to Donna and I as we walked down the crowded hallway on a Monday morning. 

"How exciting," I muttered sarcastically as I held onto my books. 

"Oh, look. There is Mick Jagger and his friends," Donna pointed out to a group of people on the other side of the hallway surrounded with many girls. 

"Ugh I hate Mick Jagger. He's a fucking show off and acts like he gets all the girls and shit. I don't get why people like him," I said as I looked at him with disgust.

"Charlie told me about him. From what I've heard, Mick is a jerk."

"His friend Brian is really cute though," Donna said.

"Bruh."

"Bruh yourself. We just need to pick up our schedules and then we can head to first period. Who knows, we may have many classes together," Julia told us and we went to the front office and picked up our schedules.

"I have math first period, what about you guys?" Donna said as she scanned through her schedule.

"I have that class too!" Julia looked up from her schedule and smiled.

"Dang it. I have english first period," I said in dissapointment. 

"How about second period? Do you have history class?" 

"Nope. I have stupid chemistry."

"Well damn," Donna said as she put her schedule inside her pocket. 

"Let's head off to first period, Donna. Y/N, we'll meet each other after fourth period at lunch. Bye,Y/N," Julia said as she took Donna's hand and the two walked down the hallway together. 

I walked by myself to first period english which was something I wasn't looking forward to doing. I was pretty dissapointed that I didn't have the first two classes with Julia and Donna but I'll survive eventually though. I found the english classroom and walked in only to see Mick and a bunch of other girls in the corner of the room. Those girls were obviously admiring him and he was enjoying the attention he was getting. All i wanted to do at this very moment was smack him and the girls in the head with my english book. Maybe that will put a stop to all this nonsense

"Class, settle down! I get that you're excited about your first day of school but we must get class started," the english teacher walked in hollering at everyone. All the girls that were surrounding Mick sat in the desks next to his while he sat in the very corner of the room. I hated sitting at the front of the room but I was glad to be there because at least i was far from Mick and the girls. The rest of class was a bunch of boring shit that I could've easily fell asleep. The bell finally rung after what felt like 24 hours (which was actually 45 minutes) and I stood up and ran to chemistry.

I walked into the chemistry classroom which was just a regular science classroom but bigger. "Don't sit down yet. I have the seating chart planned for you all," the teacher, Mr. Jefferson said as he held his clipboard and looked at everyone. I was having a good feeling about this class until he had to show up with his group of girls again. Yes, I had another class with Mick. "god damn," i muttered under my breath and crossed my arms. "Is everyone here?" Mr. Jefferson called out and looked around the classroom. "alright, let me tell you all where you'll be sitting for the whole year. These are your permanent seats and you're not allowed to change them unless I tell you to," he said and started calling out people's names. The tables were small and only seated 2 people so I had a less possibility of being seated to Mick. 

"Y/N, you sit here," Mr. Jefferson pointed to a table that was close to the back of the classroom. I walked over to the table and placed my items there. The girls that Mick hangs out with were seated somewhere far from my table so I was glad about that. I was starting to feel good about things until Mr. Jefferson said, "Mick, you sit here," and pointed to the seat next to mine. I facepalmed as he walked over to my table and sat next to me. All I wanted to do at this very moment was crawl into a hole and die. Of all places he could of sat, why did it have to be next to me? Unfortunately this was going to be my seat for the rest of the year. How nice. 

"Hello, love," Mick said as he turned to face me and winked. I wrinkled my face in disgust and looked away from him. 

"Well fuck," I heard him mutter as he turned away from me. 

The rest of chemistry went by and i was so relived when the bell rang. I made my way to third and fourth period, which I'm glad i didn't have with Mick.


	2. 2

Donna, Julia, and I were at lunch eating the disgusting food the cafeteria served us everyday. This food was almost as disgusting as Mick was except for the fact that I can actually tolerate this food when I can't tolerate him. 

"2nd period is going to be my favorite class! Brian is in there and he sits next to me," Donna said dreamily as she blushed lightly. 

"Good for you. I have to sit next to Mick," I groaned out.

"Wait, you have a class with Mick Jagger?" Julia suddenly said as she almost spit out her drink.

"Unfortunately yes. I have 1st and 2nd period with him. Im forced sit next to him for the rest of the year," I said and took a bite out of my lunch. 

"RIP Y/N. I feel bad for you," Donna said unsympathetically. Its almost as if she thought the situation was funny. 

"Don't let him tie you up in his dirtbag ways. Some people call him 'Dancing Jagger' and I just cringe when i hear that name."

"What in the fuck. That name sounds stupid as hell," I said and cringed.

"There's a reason they call him Dancing Jagger but it is pretty disturbing and disgusting. It only proves what a dirtbag he actually is" Julia shrugged.

I was about to speak up and say something until Donna coughed as a way to get our attention. "Does your throat hurt or something, Don?" I asked. 

"No. I was just coughing. Anyways, Brian is in my 2nd period and I'm so happy about it!" she blushed again and I rolled my eyes. 

"Lucky bitch. I wish I had 2nd period with you instead," I said. 

"Well, we have the next few class together. We'll see each other then," Julia said as she stood up with her lunch tray and threw it in the trash can. 

"Yea, true I guess. As long as Mick isn't in them, everything will be alright," I said as I threw my trash away too. 

The bell finally rang and we all made our way to 5th period.


	3. 3

Friday finally arrived and I was glad that it was the end of my first week. School has been terrible having to sit next to Mick and I hated how everyday in second period, a bunch of girls would surround him whenever the teacher gave us freetime. One of them even took my seat once when I went to the restroom during class and refused to give it back. I wasn't that mad about it since I didn't even like my seat but I had trouble looking for a new spot. 

However this time, when I entered science class, the teacher was passing tests out to everyone. "Miss Y/N, take a seat. The pop quiz will be starting soon," Mr. Jefferson said as I barely walked in. I groaned when I saw the test and sat down. I wasn't good at chemistry and I hated taking tests, speciallly pop quizzes. I knew I was either going to fail or take a long time to complete it, or both in fact. 

The pop quiz started and I struggled at answering the questions. I might've learned this information a few months or years ago but I couldn't remember anything at all. I looked at Mick's paper and saw that he was already on question 13 while I was stuck on the 1st one. Mick looked over at me and noticed that I was struggling. "Do you need help, love?" he whispered in a friendly way. "I don't need help, Jagger," I whispered in a pissed tone and continued working on it. He shrugged and continued his test. The truth was, I did need help but I didn't want help from him. He might be smarter than I am but I didn't want his help at all. I rather get help from the dumbest person at school than from him. That's how much i despise him

Everyone finished taking the quiz and I was only on the 6th question. "Ms. Y/N, please get over here. I need to talk to you for a second," Mr. Jefferson said as he looked at me from his desk that was at the front of the room. I gulped and my way to his desk nervously. I was scared of what he was going to talk about. "I noticed that everyone has finished their test and you're still over there working on it. Do you need help?" he said. I knew I couldn't lie to him because I really did need help and I had no idea what to put in as answers. "Yes, I do need help," I said refusing to look at him. "Your partner Mick already finished on the test. Just ask him to help you on it and you'll get a decent passing grade," he said. I wanted to argue back but I was slightly scared of him since he was the teacher so I nodded my head and went back to my seat.

"Mr. Jefferson told me that-" I started but Mick cut me off. "I know what he said. I could hear your conversation from over here," he chuckled and proceeded to help me on the test. His help was actually pretty useful, even though I hate to admit it, and I did make a decent passing grade. When Mr. Jefferson passed our test scores back, I could notice Mick smiling as he looked at the B on my paper. "You should thank me for that high grade," he smirked. "Shut up, Jagger," I said and shoved him playfully. I hate to admit it but Mick was really good at helping and I would've gotten an F if it wasn't for him. "Y/N, you should sit with my friends and I at lunch today," he offered and smiled. "Hell no," I said and turned to look away from him.

Mick might've been useful today for the pop quiz but that doesn't mean that I don't hate him anymore, because I still do. 

Or do i really?


	4. 4

"Guys, Brian asked me out and I'm so happy! We're going on a date this weekend!" Donna fangirled as Julia and I listened while eating a bowl of Asian rice that the school was serving us. Julia was in a "I don't give a fuck" mood while my mind wandered off and thought about Mick instead. 

I hated him and had no idea why the hell I was thinking of him. He wasn't even attractive. Scratch that, he was pretty attractive and I could kind of understand why so many girls liked him. It must be something about him. Is it the hair, the abs (that he doesn't have lmaoo), or the lips? His british accent was a bit breathtaking as well. I hated myself for thinking this way about him and I tried to forget it, but it was no use. Mick was stuck to my brain. 

"Were any of you guys listening to me?" Donna said loudly, startling me from my thoughts and making me face reality again. For the past few minutes, she was ranting about shit and I had no idea what the hell she was talking about because of my stupid thoughts. 

"Yes we heard, Donna. Congrats," Julia said and gave her a pat on the back.

"Wait, what happened? I wasn't listening," I said and Donna shot me a death glare.

"Brian asked me out today. He told me that he likes me and I told him that I liked him back. We're going to a date and I'm excited for it," she said and took a bite from her rice.

"Congrats. I'm happy for you," I said, giving her a smile. 

"Thank you."

"So how are things going for you and Mick, Y/N," Julia asked and raised an eyebrow

I almost choked on my drink when she asked that because Mick and I weren't dating and I haven't even told them anything about how he helped me on my test. 

"What are you even talking about?" I stuttered in shock

Julia broke out into a laugh and patted my back gently. "I was just joking. But with the way you answered, it seems like something is happening between the two of you and you didn't want us to know."

"We're not dating. I would never date a dirtbag like him, jesus christ he's disgusting as fuck," I said. 

"Good. Mick is the dirtiest guy in this school and I would rather see you date one of the cockroaches from the girl's locker room than ever date him," Julia said.

"I'd rather date Mick instead of a cockroach," Donna interfered but Julia shushed her.

"Ok then. But trust me, I don't like Mick and nothing is ever going to happen between us," I said.

"Just making sure. I don't want him to hypnotize you somehow," Julia said. "Want some of my rice, Donna?"

"Of course," Donna said and took the rice from Julia. 

"Wait, Julia. What do you mean about him hypnotizing me?" I asked, curious about what she meant because I feel like he already did hypnotize me a bit today.

"I don't know, really. But I asummed he hypnotizes girls to get them to fall for him. He might hypnotize you and make you fall under his spell," she said

"Wow, Julia. You make him sound like he's into witchcraft," Donna laughed. 

"Alright," I said quietly and continued eating until the 5th period bell rang. 

I hope the hypnotizing thing was a joke because I don't want to gain feelings for him soon and I don't want to fall under his stupid spell either. 

If only he didn't help me on the stupid science, i wouldn't be thinking of him.

This fucking sucks. I hate my thoughts and feelings and I wish I could get rid of them.


	5. 5

5th period class. The one class i had with Donna, Julia, Mick, and all of his friends. We all seem to have one thing in common, an interest in music. This would be my favorite class if he wasn't in it. I love music with a passion and it's my go to whenever I'm feeling down. This class was also fun since we got to play our musical instruments. Donna and I both played guitar while Julia played saxophone.

"I heard someone say that today we're going to be playing instruments or singing in front of the class," Donna said.

"Dang it. I'm not prepared," I said as I grabbed my guitar and set it down gently on the floor.

"You guys are worried about being prepared? You should be worried about how Mick is going to sing in front of everyone. According to Charlie, he can't sing," Julia said holding her saxophone.

"Oh no, NOT Dancing Jagger," Donna said as she facepalmed herself.

"He's going to sing and dance?" I asked.

"Brian told me that he sings and dances at str-" Donna started but Julia cut her off. "His singing is already bad but his dancing is a whole new level of bad. It's the worst thing you'll ever see."

"Should we just leave the classroom when it's his turn to perform?" I asked them.

"We can't. The teacher will get us in trouble," Julia said.

After a few minutes of talking, the music teacher finally came into the classroom. "Class, today we will perform our instrument, or singing abilities, in front of our peers. Who would like to volunteer to go first?" she asked.

These random kids from our class stood up and performed their instruments first. Then Julia and Donna went and a few more other kids. I was a bit scared of playing my guitar in front of the class because I felt like I was going to mess up badly. I didn't want to make any mistakes in front of the whole class.

I eventually went to the front of the class and played my guitar. I think I played pretty well excluding a few minor mistakes I made with the strings. However, the whole time I played, I could only focus on Mick. He was starting at me with those blue eyes from the other corner of the room. I was hoping he could stop looking at me but he never did. Then again, everyone else in the class was looking at me too, so why was I only focused on Mick? I finally finished and recieved a round of applause from everyone in the class.

"You did great, Y/N. Sit down please. Whose next?" the teacher called out.

Mick, Keith, Bill, Brian, and Charlie all ran to the front of the class and set their instruments up, except for Mick. He only grabbed his microphone and flipped his hair, only to recieve a dreamy sigh from the other girls in the class.

"Brian is going to perform!" Donna said excitedly.

"Ok, cool," Julia replied carelessly.

"Ew. Mick is going to sing," I said as i wrinkled my face in disgust.

"Quiet in the audience," the music teacher snapped as the guys started playing their instruments.

Mick started singing and it was the first time I heard him sing. I was expecting for him to sound terrible, just like Donna and Julia say but his voice wasn't that bad. It was actually lovely and sounded like it came from a daydream. It was one of the most beautiful things I've heard.

"His voice is beautiful," I whispered and the two of them gave me dirty looks.

"Why the fuck, Y/N?"

"Shut up. I'm listening to his dreamy voice."

"Snap out of it. Don't you dare fall for him," Julia shook me.

"Stop it! Just let me enjoy the song," I said.

"She's not ok," I heard Donna whisper. She was right, I wasn't ok. I wasn't supposed to be falling for Mick's voice. I hate that guy so much, I should hate his voice too. But god damn he was a great singer.

When class was over, Julia and Donna left together but I stayed behind and walked over to Mick who was with his group of friends.

"You did great," I said.

"You did great too, love. You are really talented on guitar, yknow? You might even be a better guitarist than Keith," he chuckled at the last part.

"No guitarist is better than me," Keith joked around and we all laughed.

"I actually want to hang out with you guys sometime. If that's ok with you," I said.

"We would love to hang out with you. Is tonight fine?," he smiled and I handed him a small piece of paper.

"Of course tonight is fine. That's my phone number in case you want to call me. I should be heading to sixth period now. I'll see you guys later," I said as I walked away and headed for the door.

"I'll call you after school, love," Mick called out and I couldn't help but smile.

What the hell did I just do? I asked myself as I made my way to sixth period. Why did I just give him my phone number and ask him to hang out? I was so disappointed in myself and I knew my friends would disapprove of me if I told them about this. Better keep this to myself.

Why the fuck am I falling for the guy I hate?


	6. Chapter 6

It was after school and we were at our lockers getting our things to go back home. Donna and Julia didn't say much as we got our items. Normally they were talkative but today they were quiet. I put my backpack on and started to head out until I heard Donna call out my name.

"Yes?" I said as I turned around to look at her running behind me.

"The three of us should hang out tonight. We can celebrate on how we survived the first week of school," she said.

Normally I'd say yes but I promised Mick that I would hang out with him and I was planning to do so tonight. "I'm sorry, I can't. My parents need me to help out tonight," I lied, hoping she'd believe it.

"Oh. Well that sucks," she said.

"We can hang out Saturday night," I recommended and she agreed. 

"Well, i have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow," I waved at her and left. 

*time skip*

After school that evening, I recieved a phone call from Mick around 6pm. I wasn't sure if it was actually him calling since I was using the family phone and literally anyone can call us but I picked the phone up just in case. 

"Hello?" I say, hoping it was Mick calling and not some phone call for my parents or other shit.

"Hello, love! This is Y/N, right?" I heard a dreamy british accent say.

"Yes, it's me. Is this Mick?"

"Yes! I'm calling to let you know that I'll be over at your house in a few minutes. I just need your address."

I told him my address and we hung up. I ran to my closet and looked for some comfortable and fashionable clothes to wear. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't want to look like I had just gotten out of bed. My hair was pretty messed up so I brushed it and I was finally ready. 

He came over to my house in a few minutes in a silver and shiny car. It wasn't one of the cheap brands either, it was an expensive car that looks like it might've cost a fortune. I walked out the front door of my house and got inside his car. Not only was the outside of it nice but the interior was too. The seats looked shiny and it smelled pretty nice in here. It had that new car smell, as if he barely bought this car.

Mick was in the front seat on his car with Keith in the passanger seat. "Your car is really nice," I said, hoping I wasn't making things awkward. "Thank you, love. It's the birthday present my parents brought me," he smiled and turned around to start driving. 

A few minutes later, he parked his car outside this small building with many lights. "Where are we?" I asked, completely clueless of what this place was or what we were going to do there. Mick laughed and got out of the car, opening the door for me to come out.

"Y/N, this is a casino. Have you never been to one before?" he asked. "No," I replied as I shook my head. "Keith, I guess we have to introduce her to the casino life," he said as he took my hand and leaded me into the building as Keith followed along.

We walked inside and I looked around the casino. It was a huge, crowded, and busy place with a lot of people either sitting in front of slot machines or gambling with their friends. We found unoccupied slot machines and ran over to them before someone could claim them. 

"Do you know how to use these?" Mick said, leaning his hand onto the machine. "I've never played one in my life," I said as I looked at the machines up and down. "Let me teach you how to play because I'm the pro at this," Keith said as he sat on the chair and started to fidget with the buttons on there as he started to earn a shit ton full of money.

"Do you guys go to casinos that often?" I asked Mick as we both watched Keith use the machine. "We go to casinos once a month but we spend most of our time at the bar," he said. My blood froze and I stared at him with wide eyes when he mentioned the word "bar." First of all, he's only 15 so he shouldn't even be going to bars. Second of all, if he goes to bars than that must mean he's a huge drinker and drug addict, right? A bunch of thoughts rushed through my head as i thought about it.

"You go to bars?" I asked, hoping that it might've just been something misheard. 

"What?"

"You said you spend your time at bars-" 

"Oh, darling, you must've misheard. I said that we spend most of our time eating bars. Sorry if it sounded like we said that we go to bars," he chuckled.

"Alright.." I said, unsure if i should believe him or not. Before I was able to ask another question, Keith jumped out of his seat and started screaming in happiness, throwing 5 dollar bills at us.

"I WON A JACKPOT," he said and danced around happily. "Congratulations, Keith," Mick said as he hugged Keith and stole 10 dollars from him.

"Y/N, do you want to try these machines out?" Keith asked as he picked up some dollars that he dropped on the floor.

"I would love to but I'm a bit tired and I don't want to lose money. I just want to go home now," I yawned.

"It's too early to go home now but ok," Keith shrugged as he stuffed the money into his bag. We all headed out the casino and got back inside the car to drive home. The drive home was uneventful and quiet. Mick was busy driving while Keith was looking at the amount of money he made. We finally arrived at my house and i got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. 

Mick got out of the car and followed me as I walked back to my doorstep. He took my arm, causing me to turn around and face him. "Why, hello there," I said as he released my arm. "I just wanted to give you this before you leave for the night," he said as he leaned into my face and kissed me. I was shocked and taken by surprise since I never kissed anyone before and was never expecting him to kiss me. I kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away with a smile. 

"Goodnight, Mick," I said as I opened my front door and waved at him. He waved back and went back to his car as I disappeared into my own house


	7. Chapter 7

10:49, the clock read when I opened my eyes that morning. I had a different feeling inside of me as I hugged my pillow tightly. I was lovestruck, which was rare for me since I don't fall in love easily. Somehow, I was in love with the guy who I once hated which I never thought would happen until a billion years later. 

I rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor, not giving a fuck that I landed on my face or broke my nose. I groaned quietly and stood up, heading to the bathroom to start my day.

"Y/N, are you alright? You look a bit,,, different this morning," I heard my mom say as I went into the kitchen and made myself breakfast. 

"Different? How so? I feel alright today," I said trying to sound normal as possible.

"You keep smiling, for some reason. It's strange seeing you do that," she said 

"Bruh, there is nothing wrong with me smiling," I rolled my eyes and sat down at the dining table

"Alright, that's true but its still weird seeing you do that," she said and started eating her breakfast.

I shrugged and continued eating as my mind focused on Mick. It was something I wanted to rant to Julia and Donna about but I was afraid of how they would react since they both hate him. Would they be supportive of me or ask if I lost my mind or something? Hell if I knew.

The phone rang a minute later and i ran to pick it up, thinking that it could be Mick calling me again. "Hello?" I said as I held the phone close to my ear. "Y/N, hey. Donna and I were wondering if we could go out for coffee tomorrow," I heard a female voice say into the speaker. I was a bit dissapointed that it wasn't Mick but it was alright.

"Hey, Julia. Yea we can go out tomorrow. What time?" 

"12pm of course, we'll be here to pick you up."

"Alright, I look forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and sighed, deciding whether I should tell them tomorrow or not. It wasn't exactly that newsworthy but then again, it kind of was since he did give me my first kiss and he was the first guy I've fallen for. Then I came to my finally decision, I am going to tell them and they better be supportive about it or else I will get pissed.

Sounds like a plan


End file.
